Only Two Can Keep A Secret
by kayellin
Summary: After Octavia witnesses something she'd rather never see again, rumors fly-casually, she points a finger at the moonshine and Jasper's interrogation skills but Bellamy and Clarke aren't going to settle on that defense. M. Clarke/Bellamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Review! Review! I've had this story on my computer for a long time and I was trying to finish some of the things I've started and haven't finished. I was absolutely in love with the plot of this when I wrote it and I hope to continue it. **

**Kay**

Chapter 1:

The floor of the drop ship was covered in dirt and grime. The supplies were put in the corner. Herbs, liquids and other types of things like spare rags were clinically organized according to how often they were used. The table smelled of moonshine because it'd recently be sanitized.

Octavia didn't notice any of those details.

No, the image burned into her brain was her brother as he sat on the edge of the moonshine table as he thrust into Clarke Griffin. Seriously, she remembered every detail of her short visual before she turned on her heel and ran out of the drop ship. She remembered how Clarke's head was turned up to look at the ceiling and the soft moans escaping her lips. She could see her brother's lips against the blonde's collarbone and how his hand had a grip on her ass.

And it made Octavia completely nauseous. "I'm going to throw up." She declared to no one in particular as her pale face met the crowd of people surrounding the bonfire._ Why did I even go in there?_

XXX

Bellamy finished inside of Clarke and watched her climb off of him. She never looked him in the eye after they got carried away…if they could even call it "carried away" anymore. This happened at least twice a week and she never knew what to say to him. She would blush after being completely confident in her sexual escapade and it made him crazy. She drove him crazy. And by the sound of her some nights, he drove her crazy too. "Come on, Clarke…silence, still?" There was a frown on her lips as she looked for her jacket. "Carried away" had been the word they'd used seven times in three days…ever since she got back from Camp Jaha.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clarke said while turning around, "Can you get this?" He smiled while he clasped her bra. His hands slid down her arms when he was done. She jerked away from him. "My arm still hurts from the cut." She explained.

"Wouldn't have guessed it." Bellamy said as he went for his own pants. "We have sex all the time…you don't have to be modest about making me cum."

"Don't say things like that…" She met his eyes with a beautiful intensity. Her stormy blue eyes locking in on his warm brown eyes. "Please." She begged him with those eyes and he found himself being drawn closer to her.

He moved into her, "Princess…" His eyes were begging her to make the first move this time. He wanted to feel the tightness between her thighs. He wanted to feel her on him, he wanted to hear her moan again and again because his sexual desire was at its prime. "Fuck" was the only word left between them before they got "carried away" once more.

Clarke was scared by the ferocity of Bellamy's hold on her—not the physical hold—no, the emotional hold that seemed to tug in her chest every time he was around. How could a smile bring her to her knees? How could a kiss make her throw out her moral compass? How could sex feel like so much more? And how could she not want a single answer? She loved Bellamy Blake…it was something she'd came to terms with a long time ago but there was a moment to love him and there was a moment to store her feelings away and she'd done the latter.

Of course, a nice tumble in the metaphorical sheets every now and again made the feelings creep up into her throat. They sat there—punching her vocal cords until it felt like she would never be able to say another thing. Then, she would breathe and the feelings would fall back into their prison cell, where she kept them until they could be sentenced to death.

Because she would have to sentence those feelings to death soon. She wasn't an idiot, she knew this relationship had an expiration date.

XXX

Octavia watched as they departed the drop ship separately, not meeting each other's eyes for a second. She noticed the red blush creeping up Clarke's delicate skin as she moved into Octavia's direct point of view. For a moment, Octavia thought of confronting Clarke about the nature of her relationship with Bellamy—and then she remembered what she'd seen. The returning feelings of sickness filled up her body and destroyed any of her previous want for food.

She couldn't believe that _Clarke _was with Bellamy.

And she couldn't believe that out of all the teens on the ground, there wasn't a single person that had a mother or father as a therapist because she desperately needed a therapist.

Like, now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Octavia looked down at her feet, her thick eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks like butterfly wings. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked her goggle-wearing best friend with a small smirk across her lips. Jasper's lips were stained by the red center of the berries they'd had for dinner and there was an unknown streak of black sludge across his cheek. He smiled at her, nodding his head. "Well…I saw the most interesting thing in the drop ship. Actually, interesting is probably the wrong word. More like disturbing."

"Do tell." Jasper took a sip of the moonshine, his hand gripping the jar tentatively as he waited for Octavia to divulge her secret.

"Clarke and Bellamy are in a relationship."

And just like that, Jasper's drink flew everywhere. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Way."

XXX

At first, she didn't notice Bellamy eyeing her from across the camp but as the sky darkened and night set in she found herself looking for him in the crowd of tired and _horny _teenagers. She walked around aimlessly, not wanting to appear too desperate to take him back to his place for another session of "this was a mistake", "I swear this is the last time" and her personal favorite "Never again." She could hear the crackle of the fire, taste the berries on her lips and smell the burning sensation of smoke sticking to her clothing only to enter her nostrils. There was a beautiful laughter circling her at a constant rate. It was a typical night on the ground without tragedy and mayhem—ironically, she supposed that made it untypical.

When her eyes met his in a silvery kind of way, she saw him smirk and look down at his boots only to return his smoldering eyes to hers. Her heart skipped a beat despite being prepared for his reaction. She blinked slowly, nodding her head for him to follow after her. "I want you." She said when his footsteps were audible behind her. "Right now."

"Right here?" Bellamy asked huskily, pushing her against the tree she stopped in front of. The entire camp could see them if they happened to turn their heads to the left instead of towards the moonshine. "My princess…how you evolve…" He groaned, kicking her leg to the side as he pushed himself between her thighs. His lips made contact with the base of her throat.

"As exhilarating as it is, I don't think this is our brightest idea." She nearly moaned, "I think the camp is starting to suspect something." He pulled away from her and smirked wickedly, "You like the thought of being caught a little too much…"

"It is your secret, Clarke." Bellamy commented before turning his back to her. "You always do this…you always give me that look—" He flipped around so quickly she almost did not register it. His finger's traced her brow line, "—that look right there." His voice was softer as he confessed to her, "And I know you're thinking about walking away and never stealing another look in my direction. What do you tell yourself, Clarke? What causes you to change your mind?"

Clarke swallowed hard, "I—Bellamy we can't go there."

"_You _can't go there." He says pointedly before departing from her in his usual pissed off nature. If it weren't for his relentless temper, she imagined they would have been caught a long time ago. But, he was right to be mad. He was right to be upset because she was _purposely ruining _their relationship.

She whispered, more to herself than anyone, "You're right. _I _can't go there."

XXX

The brief sounds of Monty's cursing as he worked on the radio filled the small communications tent. Jasper let out a rough breath, throwing his goggles near Monty's set up. He lifted his head from the frayed wires and narrowed his eyes, "Really, man?" He asked, annoyed because he felt as if he were failing repeatedly when it came to the task at hand. He'd tried altering the frequency, he tried redesigning and rebuilding—all without an ounce of achievement.

"You might want to take a break." Jasper said with a smirk playing on his lips, "Because I just heard the best rumor from a reliable source."

"How wonderful?" Monty's sarcasm leaked through his normally friendly demeanor. "Go on…"

"It's about Bellamy." There weren't that many things to know about Bellamy and his behavior on Earth. When he wanted something, he got it. When he was angry, people knew. Monty was not satisfied with the topic of Jasper's rumor. He regretted putting down his radio to even have a discussion with his best friend on something as foolish as Bellamy Blake instantly. If the rumor involved _Raven _or even _Clarke_—Monty's ears would have perked up. He would always be interested in rumors about the two scariest women he'd ever met. Hell, Monty couldn't pretend he wouldn't get a flitter of joy from a rumor about Miller or Monroe, too—they seemed to have private lives and it'd be nice to know a little something-something…but Bellamy?

"Is your source one of the harem?" Monty asked in his unamused tone.

Jasper shook his head, "_Octavia._"

"Interesting, continue…" He peaked a little because Octavia was a unique source when it came to Bellamy rumors.

Jasper paused for dramatic build-up, "It's really a secret."

"Who am I going to tell?"

"Right." Jasper chuckled before talking extremely fast, "Apparently, Clarke and our great King Bellamy are in a relationship. Octavia sort of walked in on the—you know, _act_."

Monty fell into a sort of daze at Jasper's words. "This is _huge._"

"I know." Jasper confirmed, "Crazy, right?"

"I don't think I can handle this."


End file.
